Arguments
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Raph couldn't remember being so scared except for one other time, and that was when the Shredder had kidnapped his brothers and nearly killed Splinter. Why did he have to have that stupid argument with Leo? Now his big brother was in danger! He had to find him, before something happened! He had to apologize to Leo. No tcest. 2k14 verse! NOW A TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who's been reading my oneshots, I really hope you'll like this one! It can, as all my other stories, be seen as a standalone story, or connected to my other oneshots so far!**

**There are Japanese terms, but translations are at the bottom!**

**If the characters are OOC, please tell me how I can improve writing them!**

**Please enjoy reading! And review if you can, because it'd be awesome to know what you guys all think about my stories!**

**Oh! And there's a little authors note at the bottom too, so please read that!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Everyone jumped, when there was a sudden thud from the dojo. April stood, worry onher face as she set aside the magazine she held.

"What was that?"

"Huh?" Mikey looked up from his comic as Don looked away from his work, lifting his goggles. They listened for a second, then Mikey shrugged and returned to his comic, while Donnie hummed, looking at April.

"Sounds like things are finally back to normal." He flipped his goggles back down, looking back to his invention. "That's just Leo and Raph arguing again. They were overdue for a fight, I was getting worried."

Another thud and more yelling.

"You sure they won't hurt each other?" April asked, concerned.

"Yeah, of course." Don replied. "Happens all the time. It's almost instinctual for them by now."

The dojo door suddenly slid open, and Leo strode out, followed by an angry Raph.

"Git back 'ere, fearless! I'm talkin' t' ya here!"

Leo sighed, halting mid-step and turning back towards his red-banded brother. His face was calm, but he was also obviously using restraint to keep from snapping in return.

"It's more of you're yelling at me."

"Shut it!"

Leo groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Look, all I said was I don't think you should go uptop. You just got over the last symptoms of your flu last week-"

"Well ya just got ova' what I had!"

"Yes, but I have no intention of going on patrol tonight! I'm just concerned, alright? Sorry if my _worry for your well-being_ got in the way of your good time!"

Raph growled, the sound feral and dangerous. Mikey shifted in his seat nervously, as did Don, but Leo held his ground.

"Yeah? Well maybe if ya'd had tha' much concern when th' Shredder attacked, you an' Mike an' Don wouldn'a been kidnapped! An' maybe ya could'a actually helped Master Splinta', an' ya wouldn' be so useless at protectin' the family!"

Everything fell into stunned silence.

Mikey, Donnie and April were staring at Raph with pure shock. The large, sai-wielding terrapin's face was looked just as surprised at his own words, and he looked at Leo, emerald eyed wide and mouth gaping.

Leo's face had fallen, his calm facade vanishing to reveal true hurt. His blue eyes, usually so bright, had dimmed with sadness.

"B-...Bro." Raph started, voice shaking slightly. He couldn't believe he'd just said that! "I...I didn' mean...I shouldn'a..-!"

Leo's straigtened, expression once more returning to something akin to calm, though it wavered now and again, showing pain beneath.

"Maybe you're right." The blue-banded turtle replied softly, eyes meeting Raph's evenly. But something was off about his gaze...it wasn't calm and strong, rather it was...almost dead, in a way.

Leo turned sharply, making everyone give a slight start.

"I think I _will _go on patrol." He said, glancing at Don and Mikey. "Alone."

"Wait!" Raph tried as Leo bolted. The red-clad turtle reached out in an attempt to grab his brother, but the older terrapin was already out through the entry tunnel. "_Leo_!"

There was no reply, and all was silent.

Everyone looked at the stunned Raphael. For a long minute, no one moved, or seemed to even breathe. Finally, Raph turned, storming towards his room. There was an angry yell and the sound of crumbling stone as the hot-headed turtle punched a wall on his way. Then there was the slam of a door.

April looked at Donnie nervously.

"Does _that_ happen all the time?"

Don had lifted his goggles and was staring at the second level with furrowed eye-ridges, a frown on his face.

"No...No it isn't."

* * *

Leo ran across the rooftops of New York, leaping across wide gaps. He moved so fast, it seemed his feet barely touched the ground. Rain pounded down harshly, making green skin glisten, and lightning lit the dark sky. But the dangerous weather didn't dete. Leo, who was fueled by pain and sadness.

Another jump between two buildings. Rolling once he hit the next roof, the turtle returned to his feet and continued on. His legs and lungs burned painfully, breaths leaving him forceful gasps, but Leo didn't slow in the slightest. He couldn't stop, he had to get away. Away from the awful words his brother had said...

The blue-banded terrapin shook his head harshly, trying to shake the thought from his head-

A yelp left Leo as he missed a jump and tumbled down into a closed alley. He landed on his shell with a harsh thud, and a sharp crack cut the air. The mutant turtle yelled in pain, curling slightly, trying to grab his shell that was now filled with horrible pain that radiated into his back. Shell, how had Raph managed to even walk with so much pain?

Slowly, Leo pushed himself up to his feet, only to stumble slightly. He grabbed onto a wall of the alleyway, trying to regain his balance.

There was a suddenly the sound of multiple thuds, barely audible over the pouring rain. The terrapin' head snapped up in alarm.

There, at the open end of the alley...were Foot soldiers.

Leo tensed, reaching back for his katanas...only to find them missing.

He'd left them at the lair.

* * *

Raph rocked slightly back and forth in his hammock, staring at the ceiling with dim, emerald eyes. A knock sounded at the door, but he didn't look away.

"Raph?"

The red-clad turtle didn't reply. Another knock, his one more persistent.

"C'mon, Raphie! Open the door, dude!"

"Go 'way, Mike." Raph muttered quietly.

"Please, Raphie! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?"

"No."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Raph groaned, standing and stalking towards the door. He turned the lock, then wrenched it open.

"Look, Mikey, I really ain'..." But Raph paused when he saw Mikey's expression. "...Mike?"

Baby blue eyes stared at him, wide and sad.

"Leo's not home yet...Donnie an' dad are gettin' worried..."

Raph glanced at his clock on his second-hand dresser and frowned when he saw the time. Three hours and forty-five minutes? But Leo never was out that long when alone, he knew it was dangerous to patrol solo, especially with the recent increase in Foot activity, and his still slightly weak body that had only just recovered from an awful flu.

"He ain't back yet?" Raph asked, large hands bracing against the door frame.

Mikey shook his head.

"Nope."

Raph glanced away, thinking for a moment, his gaze then flashed back to his little brother.

"Did'ja guys check his room?"

When Mikey shook his head, Raph pushed by and headed down towards Leo's room, with Mike on his heels. Raph knocked on the heavy door that led into his older brother's room, listening intently for any movement on the other side. Hearing nothing, the red-banded terrapin tried the knob. It twisted easily in his hand, giving him and Mikey entry.

The two brothers stepped in, peering around. No sight of their big brother.

Raph moved over to the bedside table, noticing the addition of a picture frame, which held a photo of him, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Splinter and April. Raph held the frame gingerly in his hands, doing his best to ensure he didn't accidentally crush the precious treasure, while smiling sadly.

"R-Raph?"

At Mikey's slightly high-pitched tone, Raph turned.

"Yeah?"

He then saw what Mikey was holding in his hands, and felt his heart just about stop beating.

There, held in both of Mikey's hands, were Leo's katanas.

And they surely were Leo's. Unlike the other swords that were proudly displayed in the dojo, Leo's twin katana no longer had the shine of a new blade. They had been used far too much by now, and no amount of polish or wax would reverse that. The blades now had the dull sheen of a well used, yet well cared for weapon. On the hilts, dark blue paint spelled words in Japanese in neat, careful strokes that could only have been painted by Leo's patient, gentle hands.

"W-what if he gets in trouble?" Mikey asked, voice wavering. Gone was the orange-clad turtles carefree demeanor, replaced with a fearful expression and shaking limbs. "If the Foot finds him..!"

Raph grabbed the twin blades from Mikey's hands, bolting out of the room. For the second time in his life, the brave terrapin was truly, deeply _terrified_. The only other time he'd been so scared was when the Shredder had kidnaped his brothers and nearly killed Splinter.

He _had_ to find Leo. Had to find _oniichan_...before it was too late.

He ran past Donnie and Master Splinter, ignoring them even as they asked questions- Mikey could explain things and they could catch up. Right now he had to find Leo, get his weapons to him. But he had a terrible, awful sinking feeling that something had already happened. He just hoped he was wrong.

Quickly reaching the streets of New York, he took to the rooftops, katanas strapped to his shell. His arms pumped, feet tearing across the damp building roofs. His bright, acidic green eyes searched the streets that glistened with water after the recent down pour. His panic grew as he continued to run, and he threw caution to the wind.

"Leo!" The yell was rough, heavy with fear and worry. "_LEO_!"

No reply came, and he continued to run on and on, ignoring his lungs which screamed for air.

He only stopped when he reached one of the taller buildings, searching frantically.

"**Leo!**" The red-banded turtle bellowed once more. He didn't care if he was heard by people bellow, shell, he didn't care if his picture was on the news because of this!

Hearing no reply and seeing no sign of his brother, Raph continued on, feet pounding against the rooftops.

"LEO! **_LLEEOO_!**"

He came to a halt, head snapping to his right when he heard a sudden crash from an alley bellow. The red-clad terrapin didn't hesitate to rush over, and was horrified at what he saw.

A dozen or so Foot soldiers...and Leo. The blue-banded turtle was battered, bloodied and bruised, laying on the ground, trying and failing to get up. One of the soldiers approached, raising a weapon-

"**NO!**"

The soldier jerked back in alarm, and Raph took the chance to jump down,putting himself between the soldiers and Leo. The hot-tempered terrapin drew his sai, face enraged.

"Stay away from my brotha'!" He snarled.

The tone was dark and dangerous. It made the Foot soldiers shift nervously, and Raph stepped forward, ready to fight, to protect his brother-

"_O-...Otouto.._?"_  
_

Raph froze, looking back at Leo. The slightly shorter turtle was staring at him blearily, trying to see if it truly was him, painful hope lighting his face.

Raph looked back at the Foot, growling a deep, feral note.

"Leave!"

Hesitation, and Raph snarled.

"**Now!**"

The ninja scattered almost immediately, far too scared to defy the irate turtle. Once they were gone, Raph quickly sheathed his sai's and ran to Leo, falling to his knees beside him.

"Leo..." He whispered, voice full of fear, worry and pain. His emerald eyes took in the blood that dripped down from open wounds. "Oh _oniichan_..." Raph whispered, face showing deep grief.

And despite all the pain Leo was obviously feeling, the older turtle _smiled_. One of his hands blindly scrambling, searching for Raph's.

"_Otouto_..."

Raph hurriedly took the searching hand in both of his, squeezing the warm, callused palm.

"I'm 'ere, _oniichan_." The red-banded turtle quickly reassured. "I'm righ' 'ere..."

A rough fit of coughing came from Leo, wracking his battered frame. He then groaned once the hacking subsided.

"Ow..."

Raph grimaced, continuing to hold his brother's hand securely.

"'S gonna be alrigh', _oniichan_. Yer...yer gonna be fine, I'll git'cha t' Donnie, an' he can help ya."

Another faded smile from Leo was the only given answer. Raph's gaze snapped up to the rooftops when he heard yelling.

"Raph! Raph, where are you?!"

"Don!" The red-banded terrapin yelled back relieved. "Down 'ere! I found Leo, he's in bad shape! Git back t' th' lair and prep yer lab!"

The familiar face of his purple-clad brother poked out over he edge of the roof from above, and after a few colorful words at seeing Leo's state, disappeared to do as told. Raph looked back to Leo, releasing his older brother's hand.

"Alrigh', Leo. I'm gonna be liftin' ya up, yeah? If it hurts ya too much, tell me, 'kay?"

Leo hummed in confirmation, but the note was rather broken. Grimacing, Raph carefully slid an arm behind his brother's shell, and the other under his knees. He stood-

A sharp cry of pain left Leo, and Raph hurriedly fell back to his knees, setting the blue-clad brother back down. He noticed, then, that Leo was trying to grab at his shell. Carefully, Raph leaned his brother forward, checking to see if something was wrong.

A long, deep crack split down the middle of Leo's shell. It hadn't broken through completely, it could heal just like Raph's had, but it was a serious injury. Painful too, as Raph knew from first-hand experience.

"Ah shell!" Raph hissed, teeth bared. If he carried Leo on his shell, then he risked irritating all of the other injuries his brother had sustained. But if he carried him in his arms like he had just tried, then Leo would suffer monumental pain from his broken shell.

It was a hard and terrible choice to make.

Steeling his nerves and gritting his teeth, Raph stood once more, Leo still in his arms. Another cry of pain left the older turtle, and Raph was quick to comfort him.

"Easy there, eeaaasssyyy _oniichan_." He murmured, starting for the nearest manhole. "Jus' stay strong, yeah? Stay strong, _oniichan_."_  
_

"_H-hai, otouto_."

* * *

The lab was quiet, the only sound being the whir and beeping of Don's inventions. Leo had been unconscious for the past few hours, but now his wounds had been tended to. Raph had pulled in a chair from the kitchen, and sat beside the makeshift medical table, arms folded on the metal surface beside his brother and head rested atop. He had convinced Don, Mikey and Splinter to go get some rest, telling them that he would watch over the comatose Leo.

The awful feeling of guilt gnawed at him. If only he hadn't said such horrid things to Leo, this wouldn't have happened...

Acidic green eyes turned to the calm face of the katana-wielding terrapin. Raph hesitated, licking his lips nervously and lifting his head from his arms before finally speaking.

"I...I dunno if ya can hear me 'r not, bro...but I really jus' gotta git some stuff off my chest." His gaze flicked away, finding the floor suddenly interesting. "I..._Gomenasai, oniichan_. I really..._really_ screwed up this time. I said a bunch'a stuff t' ya but...I didn' mean it! I really didn'..."

Raph sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees, head bent. "Shell!" He hissed, glaring at his feet.

"I was so stupid! I wouldn' blame ya if ya never fergive me for the stuff I said, I can't even fergive myself righ' now! But even if ya don', jus'...jus' _please_..." His voice hitched slightly, and he shut his eyes which burned with tears that threatened to fall. "Please jus' wake up."

The room remained silent, and Raph buried his head in his hands, his broad shoulders sagging with the weight of his sorrow.

Raph nearly jumped out of his shell when a hand touched his knee. His head jerked up so quickly that his neck nearly popped, and he barely restrained a cry of alarm.

Deep emerald eyes met a pair of bright sapphire. A tired smile greeted Raph's gaping face.

"There's no need to forgive you." Leo said quietly, voice hoarse. "It wasn't your fault, _otouto_."_  
_

Raph stared at his brother, dumbstruck for a long moment before finding his own voice.

"L..._Leo_...?"

The smile quirked into a crooked grin.

"Yeah. Were you expecting someone else?"

A choked sob of relief left Raph, and he leaned down, embracing his brother tightly, as though afraid he would disappear. Leo let out a slightly breathless laugh.

"Raph, I'm g-glad to see y-you too, but...I c-can't breathe l-like this!"

The red-clad turtle quickly released his injured bro, but remained right beside the medical table. He gripped on of Leo's hands with one of his own, squeezing it to reassure Leo that he was there. Leo returned the gesture, ensuring Raph knew he was awake, and was alright.

Raph sat in the chair behind him one more, knowing if he didn't his legs might give out on him. He pressed their clasped hands to his forehead, letting out another choked sound as he felt the warmth through the thick, red cloth of his bandana.

"Leo..!" The younger turtle breathed, sounding relieved. "_Oniichan_..."

His brother hummed, smiling.

"_Otouto_."

Raph lifted his head once more, his green eyes lit with happiness, before dimming with grief.

"Oh Leo, I'm jus'...I'm so sorry, fer what I said, I-!"

"I know, Raph. I heard you." Leo interrupted. "And it wasn't your fault."

"What're ya sayin'? If I hadn'-"

Leo fixxed him with a stern look.

"No." He once again interjected. "I made the desision to leave the lair, not you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in big trouble, _otouto_."

Raph grimaced.

"I'm...I'm still sorry, though. Fer what I said. _Gomenasai, oniichan_."

Leo stared at him for a long minute, then suddenly started to try and sit up. Raph jumped to his feet, alarmed.

"Woah! Leo, no! Take it easy, yer in bad shape, ya shouldn'-"

"Well help me then, before I accidentally rip the stitches!" The older turtle laughed out, grabbing Raph's shoulder in an attempt to find some sort of anchor to pull himself up.

Raph scowled, but quickly did as Leo asked, helping the slightly shorter terrapin sit up.

"Donnie's gonna flip." The red-clad turtle muttered, grunting as he managed to pull Leo up.

"He won't be mad at you, so why worry?" Leo pointed out, shifting slightly to try and find a comfortable position to sit. "Anyways, about earlier...It's fine. I mean, Raph...Why forgive you if I don't hold anything against you? We argue all the time, we both have said things we don't mean. It's all part of being a family. Of being _brothers_."

Raph looked at Leo, shocked. The blue-banded turtle smiled at him, resting a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I can't hold anything against you, just like I could never hold anything against Mikey or Don. If you feel guilty?" Leo shrugged, then winced. "Ow. _Anyways_, if you feel guilty, then make it up to me by helping me with my shell." A kind smile lifted Leo's lips. "Like I helped you with yours."

Raph stared for a long moment...then grinned, a soft bark of laughter leaving him. He clasped Leo's hand.

"Sounds good t' me, _oniichan_. I'll git th' bandage an' disinfectant."

Leo grinned in return.

"_Hai, otouto_."

* * *

**Hey! So I want to know if anyone would like me to continue this, and make it into a two or threeshot, showing Raph helping Leo recover! If you'd like to read that, tell me in a review!**

**Japanese translations!:**

**Hai = Yes**

**Otouto = Little Brother**

**Oniichan = Big Brother**

**Gomenasai = Sorry/I'm Sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

***Drumroll* And now, here by popular request...the second piece to 'Arguements'! Ta-da!**

**So, I want to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed this story! This second part of the story is dedicated to you!**

**You know the drill by now: disclaimer on my profile, Japanese definitions on the bottom of the story! If anyone's OOC, please tell me how I could write them better!**

**Please enjoy reading this! And please review, fav or follow!**

* * *

It was early morning, about four a.m. The lair was quiet, most of the sewer home's occupants sleeping...Except for two.

Leo was on his futon, sitting with on leg bent. The turtle's left arm was in a sling, and his right ankle was wrapped in stiff gauze. His sides ached, but he didn't mind, for the pain was far less than it had been three weeks before.

A cloth, wetted with hydrogen peroxide, dabbed at his recently cracked shell. The antiseptc bubbled in the crack, and the blue-clad turtle winced, biting his lip.

"S'rry, bro." His momentary caretaker and brother, Raph, muttered.

"It's fine." Leo assured, smiling over his shoulder at his brother tiredly.

For the past three weeks, ever since the beating Leo had received from the Foot, Raph had kept a watchful eye on him. Despite Leo's best attempt to convince Raph that it wasn't his fault, Raph stubbornly stuck by his side, helping him recover from his injuries (it helped that the hot-headed terrapin had personal experience with cracked shells).

Mikey and Don, even _Splinter_, were all surprised by how close the two brothers were. They always fought, but aside from their argument three weeks before...nothing..! It was a mystery how they'd suddenly stopped fighting, it was like time had been turned backwards, back to when Leo and Raph had been the best of friends, when they'd been kids-...

When they'd been kids...

Blue eyes dimmed as thoughts flowed like a river through Leo's mind. Raph glanced up from where he sat behind his brother on the futon, managing to catch a glance of his brother's features soften, and he knew well enough to not interrupt Leo's thoughts. It was so rare for the oldest terrapin to actually relax, Raph didn't dare ruin it.

So he simply continued with his work, carefully cleaning the crack in Leo's shell.

"Hey Raph?"

Leo's voice was soft and hesitant. Raph looked up from the cracked shell in front of him.

"Yeah?" He replied, voice almost as quiet.

"Do you...dislike me, at times?"

Raph gave a start, eyes widening.

"_What_?!"

Leo licked his lips nervously, looking at his free hand that wasn't in a sling.

"I...it's just hard to remember a time, when we haven't argued. So I just thought..."

"Awh bro..." Raph murmured, face falling. "D'ya really think that I don't...Leo, yer my brotha!"

Raph stood, moving around to sit in front of Leo. The blue-banded turtle avoided his gaze.

"'Ey, lookit me."

Some hesitation, but Raph would have none of it. He leaned down slightly, trying to see Leo's face, a large hand touching his older brother's shoulder.

"_Oniichan_."

Bright blue eyes lifted to meet Raph's own gaze, and the red-clad turtle offers a grin, the toothpick between his teeth tilting.

"Yer my brotha', Leo. I couldn' hate ya. Neva'." The hand on Leo's shoulder tightened slightly to emphasize his words. "You, an' Mikey, an' Don all mean more t' me than anythin'."

"But you and I always argue-"

"So does ev'ry otha' pair of brotha's in New York." Raph dead-panned, smirking. "It's what bro's do, it's jus' th' way it is!"

A small laugh left Leo, making Raph's smirk widen.

"So d'ya believe me, Leo? 'R do I gotta yell t' get some sense inta' tha' thick skull o' yers?" He asked, knocking his knuckles lightly against Leo's forehead. The elder terrapin frowned, but Raph simply snorted in amusement, moving back around to continue tending Leo's shell. "Ya can act like a real _baka_ a' times, ya know tha'?"

"Takes one to know one, _otouto_." Leo shot back, flinching violently as another sharp pain shot through his shell. "I really wish you told me."

"Tol' ya what?"

"About how much it hurt to have a cracked shell. I knew it must've been painful, but..."

Raph shrugged in a noncommital manner.

"Didn' seem importan' at th' time. Why?"

Leo gave a sorrowful sigh, and Raph was surprised when his brother looked at him, blue eyes dark with sadness.

"_Gomenasai_, _otouto_."

"Ya've been sayin' tha' a lot more recen'ly. An' it ain' like ya coulda' done anythin'. Ya did all ya could, helpin' clean out th' infection from th' cracks an' wrappin' it all up."

"I know, I just...maybe I could've goften my hands on some stronger painkillers, or-"

Raph snorted, humored by the idea.

"Don'cha rememba'? Donnie says th' mutagen in us makes most'a th' painkillers out there not work on us. Anythin' stronga' an' I woulda' been outta it fer days." Setting aside the cloth he held, Raph shifted so that he could wrap an arm around Leo's shoulders. "Ya did what ya could t' help me. An' now, I'm doin' what _I_ can t' help ya."

Leo smiled slightly, leaning into the sideways embrace.

"_Hai_."

For a good long while, silence fell, Raph wrapping up Leo's shell, and Leo simply sitting still, thinking to himself.

Raph stood with a grunt, turning to help Leo stand. Slinging one of the older turtle's arms over a shoulder Raph led his brother out of the room, moving slow so Leo wouldn't strain his sprained ankle.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight? I'm assuming there is one, since you're helping me downstairs instead of making me get some more sleep."

Raph huffed slightly, amused As they carefully made their way down to the main level of the lair. Everything was quiet, making even their hushed voices sound like bellowing calls. The damp brick walls were chilled, but warm air filled the rooms, thanks to Donnie's genius. A flickering florescant light flicked above the center of the den, dimly lighting the way for anyone who decided to have a late-night snack.

"Sleep's overrated." Raph replied. "'Sides, I know ya well enough t' know ya've been goin' crazy, not bein' able t' train."

Leo took in the sly grin on Raph's face And was immediately cautious.

"And..?"

"I came up with a way fer ya t' train, without irritatin' yer injuries."

Joy and surprise lit in Leo's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah." A slight look of irritation came to Raph's face. "Why does ev'ryone assume I don' use my head?"

Leo grinned.

"Because you usually _don't_ follow your head."

Raph growled slightly, scowling.

"I-"

"You almost always follow your heart, _otouto_."

Raph fell silent, cheeks dusting a darker hue.

"Sometimes ya can be real sappy, bro." He finally muttered, trying to dismiss his embarrassment.

Leo's grin widened.

"Not really. I just enjoy embarrassing you sometimes."

They entered the dojo, and Raph had Leo sit on the floor.

"Stay 'ere." Was all the younger terrapin said before leaving the room.

Confused, but not about to stand on his sore ankle, Leo sighed and settled for simply looking around at the familiar setting. His sensitive sense of smell caught several scents that lingered from the last training session, and each was one he knew by heart: Mikey's scent, which was of pizza (no surprise) and the crisp paper of his comics. Donnie's, the smell of oil and metal (both from his inventions and such). Raph's scent was heavier, since he spent more time than Mikey and Donnie in the training room, and his scent was of the city, since he spent as much time above ground now as he did in the dojo. Splinter's was warm, something Leo and his brothers associated with comfort and kindness, the slightly spiced scent of the incense that constantly seemed to burn in their sensei's room.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts when Raph returned, something in his hand. The red-clad turtle kneeled down in front of the older terrapin, taking Leo's injured ankle in a hand. Once sitting on folded legs, Raph set the foot in his lap.

"April helped me do some research on th' down-low, so docta' Don wouldn' find out what she an' I were up t'." He explained as, setting aside the item he held, he carefully began to unwrap the bandages around the ankle. "Was April's idea, actually. When I tol' her ya couldn' train with yer ankle screwed up like it is, an' she remembered hear in' abou' this."

The hot-head picked up the item he had set aside, holding it up so Leo could see.

"What is it, exactly?" Leo asked. He and his brothers were still quite naive on human things.

"Ankle brace." The Red-clad terrapin replied. The sound of velcro came as he undid cloth straps. "S'pose t' he people who've got ankle probl'ms. It took awhile, but April managed t' find one that'd fit an' be strong 'nough t' let'cha stand on yer own."

"Really?" Leo asked, looking wary but hopeful. Raph grinned in return, nodding.

"Yeah. Couldn' find anythin. Fer yer wrist though, s'rry."

Leo shook his head quickly.

"I can survive using one hand." He quickly replied, beaming.

"An' one otha' thing." Raph said, fixing his brother with a look.

"Don't tell Donnie." Both said in unison. Leo gave a knowing look, while Raph chuckled, looking back to the ankle he fixed in the brace.

"Yeah." Finished, he stood, offering a hand to his blue-banded brother. "C'mon. Wanna run through some katas? Tha' shouldn' rip yer stitches."

"_Hai_." Leo agreed quickly, moving to the nearby weapons rack and grabbing one of his katana.

The familiar weight of the blade in his hand was soothing to the leader. He felt safer than he had in a whole three weeks.

Raph watched as his brother rolled the weapon experimentally. His brother seemed far more at ease now, his bright blue eyes showing pure joy.

"Ready?" Raph asked as Leo turned to him.

The shorter turtle nodded.

"Yeah, we should start with basics. I'll count it out."

The two took similar stances, the younger with sai, the older with his single katana. Leo took a deep breath.

"_Ichi_!"

Both took a step, falling into new stances, blocking above their heads with their weapons.

"_Ni_!"

Another stance, this time a strike instead of a block.

"_San_!"

The two turtles both gave a yell as they spun and struck at the air again.

"_Shi_!"

Both raised a leg, standing balanced on their left legs, this time a block for a vertical strike.

"_Go_!"

Falling into another stance, a strike.

"_Roku_!"

Both jumped up, landing and going to strike-

A cry of pain left Leo when he landed, and he fell to one knee, grabbing at his ankle with a pained grimace. Raph hurried over, crouching beside his brother.

"_Oniichan_?!"

"_G-Genki desu, otouto_." Leo managed, standing with Raph's aid. "In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to jump and land on my right foot."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ya think?" He asked sarcastically.

Leo looked at Raph, quiet for a moment. Raph fidgeted under his big brother's gaze.

"What?" He finally demanded, scowling.

"_Arigato_." Leo suddenly said.

Raph blinked.

"Huh? Fer what?"

Leo shrugged.

"For...well, for everything. The past three weeks would've been horrible...if you and the others hadn't been here for me. But especially you. I mean, if you hadn't been around, my shell wouldn't be healing as well as it is, and with my wrist and ankle being so jacked up? Your helping me walk around and do things...you've been more helpful than you can believe. So _arigato, otouto_."

Raph stared at him for a long moment...then smiled.

"_Doitashimashite, oniichan_."

* * *

**Japanese Translations!:**

**Hai = Yes**

**Oniichan = Big Brother**

**Otouto = Little Brother**

**Gomenasai = Sorry/I'm Sorry**

**Arigato = Thanks/ Thank You**

**Genki Desu = I'm Fine/I Am Fine**

**Ichi = One**

**Ni = Two**

**San = Three**

**Shi = Four**

**Go = Five **

**Roku = Six**

**Doitashimashite = You're Welcome/You Are Welcome**


End file.
